Multiple different video content sources are available in an audio-video network, including consumer electronics devices (e.g., camcorders, digital video recorders, game consoles) and computers. Computers may be capable of acting as multiple video content sources. The video content may be displayed on any of various display devices (e.g., TVs, monitors) in the same network. The video content from a source may be provided to one or more display devices and a display device may receive content from one or more sources. A network may connect the various content sources and the various display devices. The network may include one or more branch devices (e.g., repeaters, replicaters, composites, concentrators). The network may support the plug and play of content sources and/or display devices. The network may need to support content protection. As the network topology becomes larger and more complex the management of the network and the communications between devices becomes more complex.
Standards directed at the communication between video content sources and displays include, but are not limited to, the DisplayPort Standard, Version 1.0, published May 2006 by Video Electronics Standard Association (VESA) (hereinafter referred to as “DisplayPort Standard”) and the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) Standard, Version 1.3, published Jun. 22, 2006 by HDMI Licensing, LLC (hereinafter referred to as “HDMI Standard”).